


Bucky Bear Baddie

by Krymsin



Series: Anti-Hero Sex Workers [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: As far as the account names go I regret NOTHING, Black Writer, Canon? What is canon?, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, F/M, Improper use of a rifle, Improper use of a teddy bear, M/M, Multi, Probs improper use of a LOT of things., Sex Work, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, The Winter Sex Worker no one asked for, Use of Avenger themed Sex Toys!!!, do not come for me, i don't know her, use of AAVE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krymsin/pseuds/Krymsin
Summary: Tony couldn't believe his eyes.  The holo-screen in front of him was projecting Bucky Barnes.But it wasn't just projecting Bucky Barnes, it was projecting Bucky Barnes fucking himself within an inch of his life... on an Iron-Man Vibrator.Tony has never been so hard in his life.





	1. Snapshots of Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my 3rd really serious published writing! I hope y'all enjoy and I can't wait to read y'alls thoughts!

Bucky Barnes needed money. He needed money bad. You see wiping out Hydra bases and avoiding Steve Rogers like the Plague, while still remaining in hiding was hard on ones funds. He had burned through most of the last of the accessible Hydra funds he had accumulated and was struggling to stay afloat in his shitty Brooklyn apartment.    
  


Why was he in Brooklyn of all places? Because who the fuck would think to look for a fugitive in the same country they are regularly in? Not Steve Rogers, that’s for sure. Bucky wasn’t ready to deal with all that being around Steven Grant Rogers entailed yet. He had heard he was looking for him and laid a trail for several months before going off the map and making his way back to the States.

 

Who would in the world would think the Winter Soldier would go back to where he grew up before he was getting shipped off to war. He found a run down apartment in the slums and paid the landlord cash for 2 months in advance. got a shitty mattress and rickety metal frame from a store on the corner that looked like the bedbugs may come pre-installed, because at this he’d take what he could get. He stocked the kitchen with food and purchased a laptop from the closest Walmart. He was still catching up on the time and it was a good source to figure out what country Steve was making an ass of himself in, while searching for him.

“Now all I have to do is figure out how to make money to survive.” As the thought crossed his groggy mind he got up from his bed and trudged his way to the kitchen to make coffee. When he opened his cabinet to grab the coffee, he was met with an empty can.

 

Bucky stared at the container in his hand trying to process what he was seeing before he let out a curse.

“Fuuuuucking damnit!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bucky walked out of his apartment building, out into the cold chill of November. The the sky was a muted grey and it looked like rain was coming. Bucky rubbed his left shoulder knowing that from the ache it was going to rain. He was quick to pull his hood over his head and put his shades on before starting his trek to the coffee shop down the block. He came to a stop at Terra Cafe. He needed his morning coffee before figuring out his next move.

 

He placed his order and sat at a table in front of a big window to wait, before putting his head down. “How the hell am I gonna make money?”

 

“So you started making porn for money?!” 

 

Bucky’s attention was caught by the excited whisper. He discreetly looked up his attention brought to the young women sitting in the booth in front of his. Sat in the booth were two young black women. One, sat slimmer with short tight curly black hair and medium tan skin. Her rounded almond shaped eyes were staring excited and wide at her older counterpart and her wide, plump mouth was expanded in a playful grin.

 

“You fucking THOT, you ain’t tell me you were out here throwin’ it back on niggas on camera!” Her face scrunched up teasingly, making her wide nose wrinkle playfully. The older woman laughed her friends jokes off good naturedly.

 

“No Belaquise, I ain’t out ‘chere throwin’it back on these dusty ass New York Niggas. I just do cam work, girl. Just me and a live audience of  people who pay to watch me diddle myself and pay me more for specifics. It’s a less dangerous form of sex work” The older of the two explained to her excited friend laughing. She was a deeper shade of brown than Belaquise, her laughing mouth open displaying a carefree smile with slightly fuller lips and just as wide. Her nostrils flared cutely as she laugh at her friends reaction as she absently pushed her shoulder length brown locs out of the way, sweeping it attractively over the opposite side of her head.

 

“So you get nasty on camera, in the safety of your home, for perverts online, and get paid for it? Shiiid, sign me to fuck up! Oya what the fuck?! This college tuition is a whole Bitch, Fam. I be too tired to be puttin’ hours in at a campus job.”

 

“Girl you ‘ont want these problems, I get fuckboys in my DM’s all damn day! Tryna get free shit from me. Fuck I look like? Talmbout some “Send nudes” after sending me some disrespectful ass dick pic. I grab one of my eyeshadow palettes and send a pic of that! They be salty as hell.” Oya and Belaquise dissolved into laughter as the barista called their names.

 

“That’s us, let’s get back so you can do your damn essay. You not slick, just cuz I’m in town dudn’t mean you get any slack. Those grades finna be flawless, even wit me here.” The light-skinned woman groaned.

 

“But Oyaaa, we were supposed to get turnt! You said we’d go out and it was gunna be Lit!”

 

“I know what I said and we will, but Big Sis Duties first, Girlie. Now G’on, march!”

 

The women left the cafe, as well as Bucky, with an idea of how to fix his problems.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bucky sat on his bed, laptop on his thighs, searching for more information on Camwork. He typed “Camboy” into google. The first result was from Wikipedia

 

“ _ A webcam model is a video performer who is streamed upon the Internet with a live webcam broadcast. A webcam model often performs erotic acts online, such as stripping, in exchange for money, goods, or attention. They may also sell videos of their performances _ .”

 

“Huh. So the porn industry has certainly flourished in the last 70 years.” The Super Soldier mumbled as he scrolled down the results page. He remembered the term the woman in the coffee shop used.

_ Sex Work _

 

“ _ A sex worker is a person who is employed in the sex industry. The term is used in reference to all those in all areas of the sex industry including those who provide direct sexual services as well as the staff and management of such industries. Other sex workers are paid to engage in live sexual performance, such as webcam sex. _ ”

 

He went on to read the struggles and injustices sex workers were constantly suffering through as well and was actually dumb founded. 

 

“But strip clubs and porn...exist?” he muttered to himself savagely confused. 

 

Eventually he ended on different forums that sex workers frequently used to advertise or communicate. He came out with what he thought was as good of an understanding as he could get to start any way. He went out with the last of the hydra funds and bought a good, adjustable webcam along with a microphone, and some adjustable lamps for lighting.

 

He set up an offshore bank account and connected it to his debit card. Then proceeded to look for a good camsite. He googled sites and the most popular result’s name caught his interest.

 

_ FanCam: LARPing For Heroines/Heroes, Villainesses/Villains, and Anti-Heroines/Heroes! _

 

Bucky clicked on the site and was surprised by what he saw. At the top of the page was hero and villains like the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic 4, etc. People were dressed up as various Supers and Villains as well as Anti-Hero types. The most popular seemed to be Captain America and Iron Man. There were images of various people dressed in anything from cute parodies to full blown professional cosplay. One GIF displays someone in a replica of one of the Iron Man armors, with a red and gold vibrating dildo attached to it

 

As he scrolled through the site he was surprised by the amount of villains and anti heroes were popular. He went to the genres and clicked Anti-Heroes just to see what all the hype was about and the image at the top of the page left him in shock.

 

At the top of the page was some dressed as  _ HIM!  _ The Winter Fucking Soldier!!! They had the full regalia of what he wore when he went after Steve, in D.C.  Tactical vest, muzzle, and all. The only difference was he wasn't as built as him. 

 

Bucky looked at the tags and “#WinterSoldier” was the top trending just above “#LokiOfAssgard”. Clicking the tag, he was met with videos of various people dressed like him. Or dressed like him from his time in the army.  He watched several videos before he had made his decision.

 

“Guess I know how to play this.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bucky stood in the middle of his bedroom, away from the bed, where the camera was set up along with his laptop and lights. He ran a basic algorithm through everything so it couldn’t be tracked and videos and screenshots couldn't be taken without his knowledge and those who didn't the money would be taken out of their bank accounts automatically.

 

He had already agreed to the Terms & Conditions and created an account. His FanCam account name was generated and he was assigned “Bucky Bear Baddie”. He stood in some black tac pants, along with his bullet proof tactical vest, long sleeve black shirt under it, with his hair down, and muzzle and goggles on. The look was completed with his heavy duty steel toed combat boots. Then he put the timer on his camera, tossed the remote on the bed and took a deep breath. The screen of his laptop indicated he was now live. 

 

Bucky took a shaky breath and starts slowly walking into frame with an unloaded large gun in hand. He'd decided to use it as a prop last minute. 

 

The nervous man sits on the bed with the gun in hand and begins to clean to it. He puts himself through the basics of cleaning his gun and listens to the slow but steady dings indicating his rise in viewership.  

 

Lifting his head, he looks at the screen and sees the chat log.

 

_ SteveRogersLeftPec: anyone else wondering wats going to happen here?? _

 

_ Mr.FantasDick: yea really tryna figure out wat dis is. Usual the Soldiers already have their dicks out _

 

_ XXX-Men: i bet he's going to fuck the gun!!🙏🙏 _

 

_ SpideyPool: that arm looks fantastic! Best replica so far. _

 

Bucky read the chat and at the third comment felt his dick give a surprising twitch. He didn't think he was ready for that, but did give him a different idea.

 

Halting the gun maintenance, spread his legs wide to give the audience a view of his semi hard cock. Bucky then proceeded to take the butt of the rifle, anchor it on the bed in front of his crotch and grind his erection against it. He gripped the rifle with his metal arm and reached up to undo the goggles and look directly into the camera. Bucky's dry humping sped up as did the dings coming from his laptop.

 

_ XXX-Men: TOLD YOU HE WAS GOING TO FUCK THE GUN!!!!!ASDFGHJKL!!!! _

 

_ TonyStarkCouldBeMyDaddy: FUCK. this is hot. I shouldn't find this hot _

 

_ SteveRogersLeftPec: none of us should but here we are.   _

 

_ Mr.FantasDick: but wat does his dick look like. Yall know the dick gotta be good or I'm out _

 

_ SpideyPool: to hell with the dick, i wanna see him naked!!! All that muscle on display as he fucks himself? YUM. _

 

_ CallmeSIR has made a donation! _

 

_ CallmeSIR: that's it baby move those hips.  _

 

Bucky thrusts got faster. “Gotta give the people what they want” he thought moaning.

 

_ LokiOfAssgard: oh my, well isn't this a delicious change of pace. Why dont we take that cock out Soldier? _

 

_ LokiOfAssgard has made a donation! _

Bucky gave a few more desperate thrusts against the stock of the rifle before settling it on the bed and moving his metal hand to undo his pants and free his straining cock. The pings for viewership just got more rapid.

 

_ MagnetoCouldRawMe has made a donation! _

 

_ MagnetoCouldRawMe: Is...is he gonna use the left hand? They never do that, no matter how much we give. They say the props’ too rough or unstable! Oh my fuck, please! _

 

Bucky looks into the camera as he nods and firmly grips he fully erect dick.

 

_ HowlingCumander: damn darlin, you just keep getting better. Look at that pretty uncut cock. Would love to wrap my lips around that beauty. _

 

_ HowlingCumander has made a donation! _

 

_ HowlingCumander has subscribed for Premium Fan Package! _

 

Bucky was stroking his dick and moaning at his viewers dirty comments. His hand speed up and his dick began leaking pre-cum. That was something the serum had done, he'd found out this past few months. It caused his dick to run like a goddamned faucet. He didn't need lotion to jerk off anymore and that thought just got him more excited. His dick spilled more come as he began thrusting into his clenched metal fist. The sticky whiteness making a the metal limb glisten. 

 

_ TonyStarkCouldBeMyDaddy has made a donation! _

 

_ XXX-Men has made a donation! _

 

_ SteveRogersLeftPec has made a donation! _

 

_ Mr.FantasDick has made a donation! _

 

_ SpideyPool has made a donation! _

 

_ LokiOfAssgard has made a donation _ __  
  


_ Along with several others! _

 

_ TonyStarkCouldBeMyDaddy: damn Sweetie look at you go. Bet you'd be so good for us. Playing with that thick prick for us baby. Ready to do as we say. _

 

Reading the chat Bucky let out a long loud groan that was still clearly heard, though slightly muffled by the mask.

 

“Ready to comply.”

 

_ SpideyPool: Shit, if our dicks weren't hard before, they are now. _

 

_ LokiOfAssgard: Actually, I am rather wet. _

 

_ TonyStarkCouldBeMyDaddy: same. _

 

_ HowlingCumander: could you imagine that beast splitting you open?  _

 

_ LokiOfAssgard: Norns yes! _

 

_ TonyStarkCouldBeMyDaddy: fuck yes! _

 

The newly minted camboy dick jumped as he saw what his viewers were saying. The thought of some woman dominating him wasn't new to him. Mind flashing back to some very fun nights in Paris with Steve and Peggy. Lots of sturdy silk scarves and red lipstick smears. 

 

As he continued to jerk himself, he used his flesh hand to shove his pants down, as he lift his hips off the bed. His dick was now fully exposed along with his balls. He fondled them as he ran his thumb over the tip of his dick, collecting the pre-come there and pulling it away to display to his viewers the line of come spanning from his hard cock to his deadly left arm.

He them took his hands away from his genitals and buried them in his sheets and looked into the camera with the best heated look he could manage.

 

“Ready to comply.”

 

_ TonyStarkCouldBeMyDaddy has subscribed for Premium Fan Package! _

 

_ XXX-Men has subscribed for Premium Fan Package! _

 

_ SteveRogersLeftPec has subscribed for Premium Fan Package! _

 

_ Mr.FantasDick has subscribed for Premium Fan Package! _

 

_ SpideyPool has subscribed for Premium Fan Package! _

 

_ LokiOfAssgard has subscribed for Premium Fan Package! _

 

_ MagnetoCouldRawMe has subscribed for Premium Fan Package! _

 

CallmeSIR  _ has subscribed for Premium Fan Package!  _

 

_ XXX-Men: gawd he wants orders, so hot _

 

_ MagnetoCouldRawMe: we're hooked. It's over, just take my money! _

 

_ MagnetoCouldRawMe has made a donation! _

_ Along with several others! _

 

_ SteveRogersLeftPec: Ok baby, you ready to comply? _

 

Bucky nods, humping air desperately. 

 

_ SteveRogersLeftPec: Take the rifle and rut against it until you cum. I wanna see you make a nasty mess. _

 

_ XXX-Men: Be a good Soldier and make that rifle dirty.  _

 

_ TonyStarkCouldBeMyDaddy: please Sweetie _

 

Bucky quickly complied, grabbing hold of the weapon and nestling it up against his dick. As he held it up right, he looked directly at the camera and started a slow sensual hip roll.  

 

He continued to hear the dings indicating donation and couldn't help the thrill that ran up his spine. There were strangers watching him. Getting off on him! Hell, paying him for it even! It made him feel powerful. In control even.

 

As in control of his body as he'd felt in the last 70+ years. Hydra used his for many things, except anything sexual. It required a emotional depth they had tortured out of him. However, to be controlling an entire group of people with his body? It was a powerfully heady feeling, that ran hotly through him. 

_ LokiOfAssgard: When you come Darling, use that lovely arm of yours to pump that beautiful cock until you’re completely spent. _

 

At reading that, Bucky couldn’t help himself any longer. His hips started moving in earnest hard strokes.The man uncut dick leaking a sloppy pearly mess all over the butt of the rifle. It painted an erotic contrasting picture, the white come against the black of the gun.

 

“Fuck, so good. Feel so damn good!” His moans were loud, getting through the mask and to the ears of his viewers. He made sure he stared at the camera, hips still moving. “Don’t you want me to come? Don’t you want me to give you a good show?” He gripped himself with his left hand, still gazing hotly at his camera, and stroke his thick shaft. It felt so good, the power of these people. How he could drive them wild with just his body and his words. Just sitting here hurtling towards his orgasm.

 

And as Bucky sat there, alternating between fucking his hand and fucking  the gun, a devious thought entered his mind, giving way to an equally devious grin.

 

“Then show me, so I can comply, Captain.”  

 

_ TonyStarkCouldBeMyDaddy has made a donation! _

 

_ XXX-Men has made a donation! _

 

_ SteveRogersLeftPec has made a donation! _

 

_ Mr.FantasDick has made a donation! _

 

_ SpideyPool has made a donation! _

 

_ LokiOfAssgard has made a donation! _

 

_ MagnetoCouldRawMe has made a donation! _

 

_ HowlingCumander has made a donation! _

 

_ Along with several others! _

 

With the resounding donations in his ears, Bucky came all over the butt of the rifle, nearly covering it completely with his come. With last of his energy, the man took himself in hand and pumped his dick until his was a shaking, gasping, spent mess.

With end of his orgasm, Bucky collapsed backwards on his bed and grabbed the remote. He sat up slightly, pushing the rifle out of his way, to give his viewers a two fingered salute with his come covered metal hand, before ending the transmission. 

 

“Damn that felt good.”


	2. Stevie & Bucky's First Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short update, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back! And it's with bad news....
> 
> I had a completely different goal for this chapter but that changed this week.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know how much I'll be updating this story, especially with sex scenes...  
> My bf/Dom broke up with me in the midst of me trying to find a job and a home and I am honestly broken rn, with that on top of everything. We talked for hours about everything and everything has made me shut down at the moment. I became dependent on someone when I knew should have known better. I dont have an appetite. I can't sleep. When I do I wake up and have big ass ball of anxiety in my chest and I feel like shit. 
> 
> I am so fucking pathetic and uselers rn and it really fucking hurts!
> 
> I apologize if I let you guys down.

Bucky decided that this caming thing was most definitely for him. In just one short month his popularity on the sight was in the the top 5 at rank 3, below GoldenJaguar, in 2nd, and LokiOfAssgard in 1st. The 4th and 5th spots were CaptainDeadpool and SymBrock. 

With the money he was making he was able to get better sound equipment as well a better camera that was controlled by a remote. With the changing angles and better sound and camera quality has viewership went up. He even had a loyal fan base that regularly made donations and requests. 

Initially he had just been masturbating on camera. Jerking his dick or rutting up against something. They had loved it. How wantonly he moved when he was chasing an orgasm and how he moaned out for his Captains. That's what the main fan base had taken to calling themselves, since that's what he called them. It worked for him and them because it was non-HYDRA related and was gender neutral for his viewers. 

And if it brought up delicious memories of a certain Star Spangled Man With A Plan that got him harder that whatever fucking metal his arm was made of then so be it! 

However Bucky knew that he'd need to broadened his horizons sooner or later. His Captains had been requesting two things so far. That he use sex toys and that he ...remove the mask. 

He had a hard time trying to figure out how to go about that last thing. But toys? He could do toys! He and Stevie had had their fair share of fun with things up both of their asses. Hell! He still remembered the first time, despite the conditioning and probable brain damage. The blush that covered Stevie's face when Bucky came home with a thick antique ivory handled hairbrush after saving money from his odd jobs, around the city, for 3 months and box of condoms. 

He and Stevie had been sluts for that hairbrush. The stretch of the thick white handle had been fantastic and Bucky had missed it. 

He used to wonder where it was, but had quickly found out that some historian had mistaken it for a possession of Sarah Rogers that Steve had kept in his belongings as a memento of her. When Bucky had laid eyes on that hairbrush in the museum every filthy thing had come back to him at once and he quickly left the museum to alleviate his...growing problem. He couldn't imagine what Steve thought about that particular mix up.

So toys? Bucky was game! He just had to find out where to get them.


	3. Tony Out Here Lurkin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot describe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just saw End Game the other night and I feel like they dusted my fuckin heart! Needed to fill the void! 
> 
>  
> 
> BitchFightMe  
> Thor’eal  
> BlackWidowForPresident  
> CaptainDeadpool 
> 
> were suggestions from (half_a_cup_of_crazy), so shout out to the Fam!

Tony sat in his lab going through various dumped files  as well as having JARVIS run a scan for any and all mentions of the Winter Soldier or Bucky Barnes, along with facial recognition.

 

He was deep into his task when JARVIS’ voice cut through his concentration.

 

“Sir, we have a hit for the facial recognition of James Buchanan Barnes.”

 

The genius swirled around in his chair. “Give it to me J, what did you find.” 

 

If JARVIS could ever sound unsure or hesitant about something, it was this. Like he wasn't quite sure if he should be seeing what he was seeing...or tell anyone else about it.

 

“...Sir, it would seem that the facial recognition picked up James Barnes on a website. It pinged several posts from the same account.” The tone he was using still seemed uncomfortable.

 

Tony couldn’t think of what he could have found that would warrant that reaction. “Show me the site JARVIS.” 

 

To say that the site that showed up on the holo screen was not what Tony was expecting, would be an understatement.

 

_ FanCam: LARPing For Heroines/Heroes, Villainesses/Villains, and Anti-Heroines/Heroes! _

 

Tony stared at the screen. Then he stared some more. And then a little bit longer for good measure. 

 

Tony Stark was looking at a  _ porn site.  _ For people cosplaying as Superheroes and Villains. “Uh J, do I need to run a virus diagnostic on you? Why am I staring at a cosplay porn site for heroes and villains?” 

 

“Sir, maybe you should scroll down the page.” It was said as more of a statement than a request. The genius did indeed scroll down the page and found that it was profile page for one of the sex workers.

 

**_🍑 (¯´_ ** **_★_ ** **_`¯)⋆𝐵𝓊𝒸𝓀𝓎 𝐵𝑒𝒶𝓇 𝐵𝒶𝒹𝒹𝒾𝑒 ⋆(¯´_ ** **_★_ ** **_`¯)🍑_ **

 

He scrolled further down and found a bio section.  Along with the profile videos with various vulgar comments from viewers and other employees on the site. Tony read the bio below the header.

 

_ Bucky Bear Baddie.  _

_ Age:94 _

_ Occupations: Camboy, Former Amnesiac Prisoner of War/World's Best Assassin, Former WII Sniper  _

_ Status: ...Ready To Comply, Captain. _

 

Saying Tony was appalled just didn't cut it. Someone had really taken the info dump and did...THIS with it! How anyone could ever think it was even remotely ok to make light of what James Barnes had been through was beyond Tony. The sheer audacity of it and Tony knew a thing or two about audacity!

 

“JARVIS I want this account shut down, yesterday!” He made a decidedly Diva hand motion.

 

“Sir, you need to look at posts. The facial recognition pigged for James Buchanan Barnes on every single video.”

 

Tony shook his head. “There is no possible way that this should be the first thing to ping the facial recognition. That this could be Barnes” Still the man drug his fingers down the holo-screen just to satisfy his AI.  “I'm going to have to reprogram you, J.” He muttered to himself as he clicked a video. 

 

“What ever so say, Sir.”

 

“Is that sass, I detect? I can always let Hammer reprogr-” Silence struck through the room.

 

“You were saying, Sir?” The tone used was beyond smug, but Tony didn't have time to respond because he needed to verify what he was seeing couldn't possibly be true.

 

“Bring up the D.C. Winter Soldier footage JARVIS.” Looking at the footage and the video playing on the other screen floating in front of him. Staring back at him was a man dressed in the exact same outfit as the Winter Soldier, as he rut his dick against the stock of a gun. 

 

That wasn't the only shared trait however. The man's hair color and length was a perfect match for James Barnes along with height and muscle build. But the most damning thing was that metal arm that was obviously not a prop. Tony shook his head in disbelief, still trying to deny as he continued to go through the videos. 

 

As he went he just pulled up more and more screens, until he was surrounded by multiple feeds of the Winter Soldier masturbating in various fashions. And to his utter horror he was already half hard in his pants. That horror however soon gave way to shock as a live video feed appeared in front of him. He rubbed his eyes as if it would change what he was seeing, but the video remained unchanged.

 

Tony couldn't believe his eyes.  The holo-screen in front of him was projecting Bucky Barnes. 

But it wasn't just projecting Bucky Barnes.

 

It was projecting Bucky Barnes fucking himself within an inch of his life... on an Iron-Man Vibrator. 

 

“What in the name of Tesla.” Tony whimpered as he stared at the...for lack of a better term, glorious sight before him.

 

There, sat on a mattress, was James Barnes fucking his brains out with a Iron-Man themed vibrator, hair longer than it had been in the previous videos. Now reaching just pass his shoulder. His bottom half was completely naked, while his top half is encased in a leather tac vest. Wide straps crossing down to and across his chest.

 

Tony was helpless to stare at Barnes and the position he sat in. His legs were folded up on the bed, spread wide, and his right hand fucking the vibrator into his well lubricated hole. The recording equipment could even pick up the wet squelching sounds it was making.

 

His eyes seemed to be rolling into the back of his head as the vibrator pressed him open. Then his left hand reached up to tweaked a dusky nipple. And  _ goddamn.  _ That arm, that piece of innovation being used for these obscene filthy act  _ did things _ to Tony that he couldn't describe. 

 

Barnes let out a gasping moan that did nothing but make his cock twitch. His hand inched down to the swelling crotch of his jeans. With his dick pressing painfully against the zipper, Tony’s hand slipped down to drag the heel of of his hand against it.

“Jay, activate Look Away Protocol.” His hand was only just barely, holding back from opening his pants. 

 

“Gladly, Sir.” There was clear judgement in the that statement, before silence followed. 

 

Tony made quick work of his pants as he fell on a bench and the video feed followed him. His dick flopped out from his jeans, and impressive 8 inches and substantial girth. 

 

The live feed now showed Barnes had stopped fucking himself with the vibrator, content to let it stimulate his ass. His now free hand had joined the other one in toying with his nipples. 

 

The genius gripped his dick as he watched hands move against that heaving chest. He looked at the chat and wasn't surprised by the filth he saw there.

 

_ SteveRogersLeftPec: that's it baby. Ride the Irondick! _

 

_ LokiOfAssgard: You look exquisite splitting open on that toy, Darling. And such a scandalous selection! What would the Dear Captain say? _

 

_ MagnetoCouldRawMe: Jesus! Imagine if Captain America ordered the Winter Soldier to fuck himself with that! _

 

_ BlackWidowForPresident: or if he ordered him to fuck Iron-Man! _

 

_ Thor’eal: in or out the suit? _

 

_ BlackWidowForPresident: does it matter? _

 

_ BitchFightMe: no! _

 

Tony read the tangent and couldn't stop the strokes his hand made at the thought of fucking Barnes with the Armor. And it appeared Barnes had the same thoughts. At least if his moaning was anything to go by. 

 

He could see it happening now that it was in his mind. Barnes in full tac gear. Himself in the Armor trapping a hold of Barnes by the hair. Dragging him in close enough to grab his hips. 

 

The Armor ripping the material covering that firm ass  and fucking him with a much more thoughtfully designed dick than that vibrator. Designed after his own cock, just so he could have the satisfaction of fucking him open with his dick and the Armor.

 

Hearing him cry out as he stared into the impassive face of the Armor,while Tony watched him fall apart on his genius! 

 

His hand speed up at the thought. Pleasure coursing through him as he felt his balls start to draw up. Tony looked back at the feed and his breath caught. Barnes was staring directly into the camera as the vibrator went to a higher setting. His eyes moved to the masked mans dicks that was at full attention and twitching as if he were close to coming.

 

Barnes hands worked his nipple rougher, desperate keening leaving his mouth. 

 

“Ready to comply, Captain.” The statement was just as desperate as the noise that left his mouth and twice as sexy. Tony could only stare back at the picture he made as he fucked his hand with enthusiasm, before glancing at the chat.

 

That had been his last mistake.

 

_ HowlingCumander: That’s it Sweetheart. Let that Iron-Man fuck that hole sloppy. _

 

_ Mr.FantasDick: Play with those tits, and get pounded! _

 

_ CaptainDeadpool: Imagine him cumming all over the suit! Goddamn that’d be a sight! _

 

That seemed to be the last straw for Barnes. He let a a muffled expletive as his dick jerked, come getting on virtually everything.. He had dirtied his thighs and the vibrator, but most of it covered his vest and mask. Some even made it into his hair.

 

Tony wishes he could say he lasted longer, but with the thought of Barnes coming all over the Armor and the actual image of him coming all over  _ himself _ , he lost it.

“Fuuuck!” He came with a drawn out groan and milked the come of his dick with desperation. His spunk covered his fist and abs, while he sat there heaving. His mind was blissfully blank, until it actually caught up with the situation.

 

He quickly cleaned up his mess, with baby wipes he kept in the workshop for messes and put himself back in his jeans. Running  hands through his hair, before resting his face in his palms.

 

“Deactivate Look Away Protocol”

 

“Deactivated, Afternoon Sir.”

Did he sound judgmental? “ Monitor this site and account JARVIS...Tell me when it updates.”

 

“Of course, Sir” Yeah definite judgement.

 

“I can still reprogram you, Mr. Sassypants, keep trying me.” He said in mock reproach.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Sir.”

 

Tony chuckled, opening a file he labelled “Prosthetics”. “Whatever you say JARVIS. Whatever you say.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its's been forever and I'll update y'all on my life next chapter maybe? BUT I am better and still alive! Also made some moodboards for this on IG. So after you review(please?) go check them out at https://www.instagram.com/spokentherapy/
> 
> I really appreciated y'alls reviews and will be responding, THANK YOU!!!! <3<3<3


	4. Pepper's Not Playin' Ya Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So a shit ton of stuff has happened! I moved and we ain't got no Wi-Fi. But at least I got my own place! With my sister and her bf too. Life's a bit rough but I'm just happy that I'm under my own roof.

Tony stood in front of his mirror, black Armani suit pressed to perfection, Italian loafers shining, and Gucci Aviators sitting stylishly on his face. He had several board meetings today and if he didn’t at least put in an effort today, Pepper would serve him, his ass on a silver platter.

 

Briefly straightening his tie, head held high, and arms spread in a “voila!” motion. “How do I look JARVIS?” He even did a little twirl for show.

 

“Flawless as always, Sir.” Tony did one last quick once over, smiling.

“Flattery will get you a software update Jay.” He grabbed his Iron Watch  off his dresser and made his way to the elevator in the common area of his penthouse. He stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the garage.

“Maybe I can get a car before Happy gets here. Might have an early get away.” Just as the thought crossed his mind, the elevator doors opened to reveal Happy, patiently waiting. He was leaning on the Bently. 

 

“Hey Tony!” He gave the older man a wry smile and a sarcastic wave. 

Tony sighed and hung his head.    
“Pepper?” His voice held a resignedness, well known in reference to the Will of Pepper Potts. He would have dragged his feet had it not been for their expensive leather, as he moved towards the car. Happy patted him on the back in mock comortas he opens the door for his friend. 

 

Tony climbs in and settles in his seat, buckling his seat belt. “We are getting cheeseburgers after this.” It’s an assertion of fact, more than a demand. Happy smiles in the rear view mirror at Tony.

 

“What ever you say, Boss.” They pulled off.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony walked into Pepper’s office with a flourish. “How’s my favorite C.E.O. today? He grinned at the Strawberry Blonde. She had been away on Business in France and Rome for several weeks, before this. There were mergers that called for her attention and while it had to be done, he had missed her. 

They had even missed their monthly spa appointment they shared with Happy and Rhodey. It was postponed, of course, but still. 

 

“She is amazing as long as you looked over  the topics for today’s meetings.” If her tone didn’t already not leave room for anything contrary to what she’d said, her chilly smile and firm look, did.

 

“Of course I did, Pep.” He put on an affronted tilt to his voice, but silently thanked Thor, that Happy had reminded him, to review in the car.

 

She pinned him with her stare, for a ew seconds, before getting up to walk to him. The closer she got he could see that she was noticeably tired.

 

Her usual bare freckled skin, showed signs of concealer, and BB cream on her under eye. He could even see some bronzer where the natural colors of her face were drained away by exhaustion.

 

“Oh Pep.” his arms were raised in the beginning of a hug, before she even got to him. Soon as she did, he pulled her close to him. Her arms wrapped around his back and her head rested on his shoulder. Her body relaxed and her voice could be heard from the hollow of his neck.

 

“Tony, you better show up to every single meeting today. Or my flying all around the world will have been for nothing. Which is not. Acceptable. Tony.”

 

The man gently patted her back, reassuring the stressed C.E.O. “ I’m fully prepared, Pepper. I promise.”

 

She gave him one last squeeze, before letting go of him and taking a step back. “Knock them dead, Tony.”

 

He grinned not quite evilly, but it damn sure wasn’t a nice one.

 

“Of course.”

* * *

 

 

That was exhausting! The meetings went as expected. Old white men arguing about progress vs money in circles for several hours. The sun, that Tony had woken up to, was long gone by the time he emerged from the last board meeting.

 

He glanced at his watch absently and saw that it was well past 11:00 PM. Happy had taken Pepper home earlier and Tony had told him to take off, once he saw how late it was getting. They could get cheeseburgers another day.

 

He made his way to the elevator to get to Pepper’s office. As he stepped into the elevator he thought about the past several weeks.He had discovered Bucky Bear Baddie’s FanCam page an entire month ago. 

 

In that month’s time Barnes had done at least 2 streams every week. Tony had watched every stream. 

 

...Multiple times.

 

Barnes was just so hypnotic.The alerts came through and he’d always stop whatever he was doing and watch him take himself apart. 

 

But being a pervert wasn’t where Tony’s dilemma was. The dilemma was trying to explain to Steve Rogers, that he’d found his best friend, had known his whereabouts for weeks, and hadn’t told him. 

 

“Yeah, that’s gonna go well. While you’re at it Tony, why not also tell him that you’ve been jerking off to his amnesiac, brainwashed bestfriend, who also happens to be a camboy!” He muttered angrily to himself. The elevator dinged and he stepped off, into the long halway that led to Pepper’s office. 

 

Tony could still remember the shock when he had traced the IP address with surprising difficulty, due to some well done encryption. Barnes was really staying in a shitty apartment in Brooklyn. No one would have thought to look in this city, let alone this country for the missing POW. It was the perfect plan because none of the Avengers had even thought to look for him here!

 

It was probably the wackiest thing that had ever happened in Tony’s life, and that’s just ridiculous. 

 

He opened the door and made it a total of five steps into the office, before realizing the automatic lights hadn’t come on. He heard the heavy sound of footsteps before, something heavy came down on his head.

 

He fell back, dizzy. He vision swam as he saw his assailant come into view.Or make that assailants? There were a group of men in masks, dressed in janitorial staff uniforms.

“Help me get him into the bin. You, grab him legs. I got the top half.”

 

Tony felt the displacement as they picked him up and placed him in something, his vision starting to go dark around the edges.

 

“Oh great. Another kidnapping.” With that last sarcastic thought, Tony passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking around! Everyone one who reviews or leaves kudos or bookmarks validates the fuck outta me. Which is what I need sometimes!(Side eyes the Depression looking surly in the corner). 
> 
> ANYWAYS! Thank y'all for the reviews and I will be sure to reply to them as soon as I can!
> 
> Let me know what you thoughtb Lovelies!😘😘😘

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
